Tongue Twisting Thoughts
by forgetbeam
Summary: They go from dainty touches to sloppy kisses with tongue and once they start all over again Satoshi realizes that, 'Oh. That shouldn't be there.' Satoshi Mochida/Yoshiki Kishinuma, Smut.


Okay so this fic includes: heavy make out sessions, Satoshi being a big dork and apologizing way too much, and piercings! Mmm. xP

Enjoy! Ya gotta get that dose of YoshiToshi (or whatever the ship name is), amirite?

**/ /**

Their lips move together, hands quickly undressing each other and eyes closed, quiet puffs of breath escaping themselves. Satoshi hums, feeling a bit happy that Yoshiki's letting him take charge on their first time, playfully tugging at his belt as they make their way towards the brunette's bed. Yoshiki parts his lips and moves his head away from Satoshi's, letting out a chuckle. "Whoa there." he breathes out, swallowing and giving the brunette a smile. "We should take it a bit steady, right?"

Satoshi flushes and slowly nods, looking away and stumbling over his feet and crashing onto the bed. Yoshiki cups his face and looks up at him, pressing his lips against the corner of his mouth. They go from dainty touches to sloppy kisses with tongue and once they start all over again Satoshi realizes that, 'Oh. That shouldn't be there.' His eyes open and they look at Yoshiki's relaxed face, eyelids fluttered shut and eyebrows not furrowing one bit. Yoshiki takes a peek at Satoshi's surprised face and he pauses, cocking up a brow.

"Somethin' wrong? You're… um… really quiet." He pales and tenses up, shaking his head and sucking in his stomach. Yoshiki perks up, placing his hands on Satoshi's shoulders. "Not — not like anything's wrong with that! Just lemme know what's up, okay?" There's a brief silence, the sound of the AC buzzing taking up the whole room, before Satoshi speaks.

"Is that a piercing?" is what he meant to ask.

"Piercing…?" is all what came out of that raspy voice, nervous and wavering. Yoshiki's mouth forms a big 'o' and there it is, that metallic bead on his tongue. The blonde points to it, sticking his tongue out and giving Satoshi a questioning look. Satoshi nods and hunches his shoulders when Yoshiki lightly chuckles, closing his mouth and lightly smiling at the brunette.

"Ah, yeah. I got this awhile back. Like it?" Yoshiki is nervous about the silence but thne surprised when he feels Satoshi's lips crash against his, a bit forcefully but his movements become more softer, slower, gentler once the blonde reciprocates, hands roaming his stomach and chest. Satoshi rolls his hips and lets out a moan, grinding against Yoshiki's leg. The blonde hums, slipping his knee between Satoshi's legs and slowly creating friction.

Satoshi gasps. He tugs at Yoshiki's hair, licks a stripe up his neck, bites down and sucks, tongue pressed against his hot skin. Yoshiki softly moans, lips rubbing against Satoshi's earlobe. The blonde feels something press against his dry mouth, allowing the two digits clumsily drag themselves over the cracked skin before they insert themselves. His teeth gently scrape against Satoshi's fingers, and the brunette stares at this boy, head spinning madly.

Yoshiki looks up at him from half lidded eyes, closing his lips around the digits and almost gagging once fingertips are pressed against his tongue, nails flicking the piercing. He flinches back to cough into his fist.

"S-sorry!" Satoshi exclaims, taking a quick glance at his hand. Saliva coats his index and middle fingers, the fluid about to drip down onto the sheets. Yoshiki shakes his head and swallows, clearing his throat.

"It's fine, I swear. I've always had a gag reflex."

"If you want to stop, we can—!"

"I said it's fine." The blonde's moist breath tickles Satoshi's face. He shudders, quickly nodding and tensing up once a hand is quickly palming his erection through his pants, bucking his hips into the touch in response. Yoshiki is unbuttoning the other's pants eagerly, pausing to lift up a brow for approval. Face flushed, Satoshi slowly nods and completely melts once his pants are off, boxers sliding down his legs and to his ankles. Yoshiki places his hands on the brunette's shoulders and places him on his back, fists digging into the sheets and knuckles bared white.

Yoshiki sucks at his cock eagerly, teeth amateurishly scraping against his shaft while his throaty noises are traveling to Satoshi's ears, rubbing his own dick through his pants as he does so. The brunette's fingers are combing through blonde locks, untangling knots and once Yoshiki's head starts to slowly bob up and down, his fingertips press against his scalp and he moans loudly. "F-fuck, Kishinuma," he breathes, tightly shutting his eyes.

Just as Yoshiki pulls back to actually touch himself, Satoshi comes. The white fluid splatters all over his mouth and dribbles down his chin. Yoshiki wipes it off with the back of his hand and gives the skin a small lick, aware about Satoshi's gawking eyes. The blonde unbuttons his own pants, kicking them off and sighs. He quickly eyes Satoshi and the hungry look upon his face and he shakes his head. "Watch."

He does. He watches and runs a tongue over his lower lip. He feels his hands tingling as he sees Yoshiki grind into his own hand and hears his desperate whines and groans, eyes transfixed upon calloused and roughened fingers glide themselves against his erection.

Blue meets brown within a blur.

Before Satoshi knows it, they're kissing amidst the vibrant afterglow while entangling their limbs, despite how sweaty they are.


End file.
